


Cable/Nathan Summers NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet Meme, F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on tumblrCome follow me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/noodlecupcakes





	Cable/Nathan Summers NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Cable might seem like he isn’t affectionate but when it comes to aftercare he’ll hold you in his arms, make sure your hair is out of your face and kiss you softly. He’ll stroke your hair until you fall asleep in his arms, all whilst giving you lots of praise. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His loves every part of you, from the softness of your skin to how your hair curls when its wet. He thinks that every inch of you is pure perfection and he’s so lucky to have you. If anything, sometimes he gets a bit jealous of your body seeing as you still have all your body parts. He struggles to find something he likes about himself seeing as after all the cybernetic enhancements he doesn’t feel like himself nor very human anymore. Slowly though you’re helping him like the sight of his body again. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

His cum is quite salty and bitter and his favourite place to cum is in your mouth or over your ass. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Whilst he hates his metal arm it is now the better masturbating hand. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Being the older man, he has plenty of experience and oh boy does he know what he is doing. You might tease him about his age but you’re soon regretting the teasing when he’s denying you an orgasm for twenty minutes. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

http://pornpictures.xxx/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/tumblrnyxwkdsmhshgo-1450050451c8l4p.gif

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Cable does not have goofy moments, he’s always serious (as Wade says it’s like he’s from the DC universe). But you wouldn’t have him any other way, the seriousness makes things much more intense and heated. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He’s very well groomed, it’s all neat and tidy down there with a close trim. The hair is dark but thankfully not too thick. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

In the moments that you’re not fucking it gets pretty intimate. He’ll take things slower but still hold you close, never taking his eyes off you as he wants to see every little ounce of pleasure on your face. His idea of romance isn’t candles and rose petals but a stiff drink with a hot make out session. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He’ll jack off twice a week and its always with the metal arm, it gives better sensations, grip and can go at a better pace. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

The daddy kink is something that had to grow on him at first, thankfully now he’s fully into it. He loves sensation play, ice and candle wax being his favourite and it’s the same for you, only you enjoy the sensation of the cold metal of his fingers running across your skin and teasing you in all the right places. He’s into marking as well, loving it when you cover his neck in bite marks and his back with scratch marks.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He’s actually still discovering a favourite place to fuck you. You haven’t stayed at the X mansion for long now and some places he would like to fuck you isn’t exactly private with students constantly roaming the halls. So, for now it’s the floor of your bedroom or the shower. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

He has a thing for tattoo’s, he thinks they are very sexy on a woman giving her that little attitude and confidence. He also really likes red lipstick, he likes it when you cover his body in red kiss marks. Another thing he likes is your alcohol tolerance, you are not a light weight and can keep up with him when it comes to drinking. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

For some reason latex face masks give him the creeps. He has no idea why, but he won’t be using them ever. He wouldn’t slap you or spit on you either, ok he might call you a slut but that’s as far as the degrading behaviour would go. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He loves getting his cock sucked and actually prefers receiving more thanks to your skilled mouth. To make a blowjob even more perfect for him he’ll need a stiff drink and a cigar. He isn’t selfish though and will happily eat you out to the point your shaking and covering your mouth to muffle your screams. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He can be both, although he is more on the rough side. Because you have rough, messy sex so often you have to have a few things like curtains, sheets and pillows need to be replaced. This is also why there’s nothing to fragile in your room because its guaranteed to get broken. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He’s down for quickies. He prefers proper sex, but he won’t say no to a quickie. You might end up having them once or twice a week, making sure to find a quiet spot where you won’t be interrupted. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He will not take risks, after losing his wife and child he will not risk losing you. He will experiment though, never one to turn down something until he’s tried it at least once. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He can go for three rounds at the most and these rounds can last for up to an hour each time, meaning your having the most earth shattering orgasms of your life. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He says you don’t need a viberator when you have him and he’s right. Besides his metal arm could be considered a toy in your mind with how good it makes you feel. He prefers rope over handcuffs. As well as using your panties as a gag instead of a ball gag. He doesn’t see the need for toys that much. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He loves to tease you and he will do it at the worst possible moments. Sometimes you’ll be having dinner with some of the other mutants and he’ll start to finger you under the table. Other times he’ll send you dirty texts whilst your trying to teach the students, one time he actually called you just, so you could listen to him to touch himself. Needless to say, class finished early that day. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s fairly vocal, he won’t be get too loud, but he won’t be quiet. He growls and grunts a lot, most of his noises sounding almost animalistic. And of course, there’s plenty of dirty talk. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He will come up with the most pathetic reasons to bend you over his knee and punish you. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Thick, long and veiny. 7 inches when fully hard. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

His sex drive is pretty high and your definitely not complaining. He likes to have sex at least every other day. Sometimes he has no self-control and just pins you against the nearest surface having his way with you. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

It takes him a little while to fall asleep, so normally you’ll be the first to be asleep. It normally takes him half an hour to get to sleep, he’s a very light sleeper.


End file.
